Wedding Planning For Dummies
by wabbit sox
Summary: After James and Lily have a huge fight their wedding falls apart. And it’s up to Sirius and Remus to save the wedding and reunite them! But will their hidden feelings get in the way? Slash! SBRL
1. How to effectively ruin a wedding

Summary: When James and Lily have a huge fight, their wedding plans fall to pieces. And it's up to Sirius and Remus to save the wedding and re-unite them! But will they end up making things even worse when repressed feelings start to simmer between? Slash.

Warning: This fic contains cross-dressing, pre-marital strife, slash, slash, and more slash, and alcohol. If any of this distresses you, then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer here

It was nine a.m. on a Saturday morning, not a time when the infamous Sirius Black was usually awake. This morning though, Sirius was unusually sleepy because he'd been out partying with James, Remus, and Peter. They were celebrating James and Lily's upcoming wedding, which was planned for the next Saturday.

Sirius was peacefully sleeping, dreaming of beer and sexy Brazilian models feeding him wedding cake when a phone started to ring. He moaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. The phone kept ringing and finally Sirius flung an arm out and yanked up the receiver.

"Mggguuhhhh."

"Sirius!" James shrieked. "I reaaaaalllllllly screwed things up!"

"Mughhhhhhm hanging up now." Sirius groaned. He moved to slam the phone back on the receiver when he heard the shrill scream of-

"SIRIUS THE WEDDING'S OFF!"

The wizard yanked the phone back to his ear and grunted in question.

"Lils an' me had a row."

"…well give her chocolate or something," He yawned.

"No, no, it's realllllllllllly bad."

"…Fine, buy her really expensive chocolate."

"Sirius, this is serious!"

"No this is Sirius, your James." Sirius snickered.

"Sirius Lee Black, I'm not joking, the wedding is seriously off." James sighed. "She just packed up all her stuff and left."

"But you spent a fortune on that house!"

"Yeah, I know." The other man sighed miserably. "She woke me up and I was really hung over, so I was a bit…um….difficult and she started yelling, and getting all mad. And then I started yelling and then everybody was yelling. She said she hated the place I picked for the wedding-"

"Well Jamsey it is a pretty cheesy place, some obscure Scottish rock?" Sirius cackled.

"It wasn't a rock, it was a set of ruins, and they were going to play bagpipes, Sirius! Bagpipes! And they were going to do a bagpipe dance for us!" James pouted. "I always wanted to play the bagpipes."

"James, she practically told you she wanted a wedding by the sea."

"She did?"

"I remember when you started planning it, she was crawling all over you saying how ever since she was a little girl she dreamed of getting married by the sea." Sirius sighed. "Man, you are dim."

"Shit."

"What else happened?" Sirius asked tenderly.

"I told her she looked fat in the wedding dress."

"JAMSEY!" Sirius gasped. "Never tell your lady she looks fat! No matter how fat she actually looks!"

"But she looked like a bloody cupcake with boobs! It was awful!"

"And then," Sirius prompted.

"She said she hated the food, and I said I hated it too. And then she told me the flowers were horrible, and then I said the cake was horrible too. And then she called me a pompous jerk and started to pack up her stuff…then she left."

"Well go apologize."

"What's the point! I was so mad after she left that I called and canceled everything, the Scottish Ruins, the bagpipe players, the flowers, the cake, the caterer-"

"James the wedding is a week away!" Sirius yelled. "You've completely ruined it!"

"I didn't mean too."

"Whatda ya mean you didn't mean to! You canceled it all!"

"She deserved it!" James protested. "She was being such a crabby bitch!"

"You probably weren't a prince charming either….you didn't really call her a crabby bitch did you?"

"Crabby old bitch actually…"

"I'm calling Remus, don't do anything!" Sirius hissed.

"But I hafta got to the bathroom."

"Don't do anything! Just sit there and blink and breath." He commanded before hanging up. Sirius hung up and looked down at the phone, shaking his head. "Jesus James." He sighed and quickly dialed Remus' number.

"Remus?"

"Sirius, it's nine in the morning and I have a killer hang over!" Remus snarled.

"Yes darling, I'm doing lovely as well," Sirius teased in a high pitched voice.

"Sirius!"

"Lils and James had a row and now the weddings off."

"…Tell him to go buy her some chocolate."

"No, no, Remus you see he canceled the Scottish bagpipe players-"

"Not the bag pipe players!" Remus moaned.

"Yes the bagpipe players, and he canceled the cake, the flowers, the location, the caterer, just everything." Sirius sighed. He looked down at the phone to see the call waiting light beeping, "Hang on a sec, Rem." The wizard hit the button, "Hello?"

"Lily just called to tell me she burnt the dress and the jewelry…then we screamed at each other some more." James hissed.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything!" Sirius snarled in return.

"Well I thought she was calling to apologize!"

"James, do. Not. Do. Anything! Just answer the phone if I call, and only if I call!" Sirius instructed.

"Yes master."

Sirius hit the call waiting button and sighed, "Remus Lily burnt the dress and the jewelry. We have no wedding, I repeat we have to wedding."

"…You're joking right?" Remus laughed. "Nice one, Padfoot,"

"Remus this is not a joke! Now be smart and come up with an idea!" Sirius yelled.

"You're joking…Sirius there's no way they would screw this up." Remus murmured.

"Lily packed up her stuff and left their house, Remus." Sirius hissed.

"James spent a fortune on that house! She loved it!" The werewolf gasped.

"This is not a joke, Remus."

Remus was silent for a moment before saying determinedly. "We've got to fix this."

"We'll have to put the wedding off." Sirius moaned.

"But they already sent the invitation's out!" Remus argued. "James has relatives in the states flying in! We can't postpone the wedding! We'll just have to fix it!"

"How! There's no location, no dress, no cake, no food, and no bagpipes!" Sirius responded. "Even if Lily and James did apologize to each other, they couldn't re-plan all that! They've been planning this for months!"

"We'll have to fix it for them."

"We? As in you and me?" Sirius asked doubtfully.

"Well seeing as Peter is out of town, yes you and me." Remus concluded. "We'll need a lot of cash, for bribes and all, and a wedding planner."

Sirius sat there dumfounded before finally stammering. "Remus you sound like me…this is insane! We can't re-plan an entire wedding!"

"Sirius, we can and will! We've been trying to get them together since 5th year. I have been waiting for this bloody wedding since they moved in together." Remus hissed. "Now are you going to help me or not."

"Anything you say, just don't hurt me!" Sirius squeaked.

"Excellent." The werewolf purred. "Now call James and tell him not to leave the house and ask for the number of his wedding planner."

"You got it, boss."

"I'm coming over, don't leave." Remus instructed before hanging up.

"This is going to be one weird-ass week," Sirius sighed before dialing James' number again.

A/N: Muahaha,

Will Sirius and Remus get along with the wedding planner?

Will they be able to find a location?

And will Sirius and Remus ever get the Scottish bagpipe dancers back?

Find out in the next exciting chapter, and in the mean time please review as much as you want!


	2. How to find a wedding planner

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing, it makes me very happy, . Anywho, I'd like to apologize in advance for any historical inconsistencies, because I was not alive in the 70s/80s nor have I ever been to London, but I really would like to in the near future.

After calling James and kindly informing him that if he left the house Remus would cut him into little pieces and feed him to wild animals, Sirius drifted back into a light sleep. When he was awakened by the slamming of a door he sighed, the werewolf was in the house.

"Sirius, get up! We have a wedding to plan!" Remus shouted.

Sirius groaned, rolled over, and buried his face in a pillow. Maybe if Remus didn't see him, he would go away.

"Sirius! Get your head of the bloody pillow, your going to suffocate yourself." The werewolf snapped. He poked Sirius exposed back, causing the other man to yelp and quickly cocoon himself in his blankets. "Aw, come on Siri…I've got present for you." Remus coaxed.

"Is it a raccoon?"

"…Sirius I told you, raccoon's scratch you and give you rabies, this is a very gentle pet, it doesn't need to be fed often like the dog," He thought a moment and added as an after thought, "Whatever happened to that dog?"

"Oh well….times were tough you know? I mean with the snow…and he was so sad, and we um figured he was suicidal anyways…and we had the oven heated already. I figured we'd just give him a quick knock on the head and uh, slip 'em in."

"You ate the dog!"

"No! We broiled him and gave him to the homeless." Sirius protested from his protective layer of blankets. "Honestly Remus, I would never eat a dog! A rabbit maybe, but a dog! Never!"

"That's beside the point come out and I'll give you a new, even better pet!"

Sirius carefully stuck his head out and looked around, Remus was sitting on the bedside, smirking at him. "You lied!"

"Mmhm," Remus snickered as he grabbed one end of the blanket Sirius was wrapped in and stood up. He started to pull on the blanket as he walked backwards towards the door, slowly, but effectively dragging the Sirius cocoon off the bed.

"No! Wait! Remus, ol' buddy, ol' pal! Don't do it! The floors hard and cold! Please! Mercy! Mercy!" The cocoon shrieked.

"Did you say something Sirius?"

"Yes I said-OW!" Sirius yelped as he tumbled with a hard thump onto the floor. Remus kept dragging the blanket and Sirius was quickly rolled out from his cocoon. "I'm gonna get a concussion one of these days." Sirius muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"G'Morning." Remus said with a cheery smile. "Now get dressed, and meet me in your kitchen for coffee."

Sirius grumbled, but never the less proceeded to dress himself and stumble down to the kitchen. "Sure you can use my kitchen, Remus." He said loudly.

"Well it's not like you use it." Remus protested lightly, setting down a mug of coffee and a muffin there to lure Sirius over. It worked and in a few moments Sirius was happily munching away at the muffin. "What's the name of the wedding planner he and Lily were going to use,"

"What do you mean going to use?" Remus yawned.

"Well the one they have now is a complete bitch who keeps trying to hit on Lily, it was getting weird…Oh I met her once, really anti-everything, especially werewolves. And she always wore these odd froofy pink cardigans, she was realllllly ugly and toad like as well." Sirius shuddered, "And she touched me!"

"There, there, Siri." Remus said comfortingly, patting Sirius' shoulder. "What's the new ones name?"

"Snap or something like that, here's the number." Sirius handed Remus a shirt.

"Siri…this is a shirt."

"Left sleeve," Sirius responded.

"You wrote the number on your shirt sleeve?" Remus sighed.

"I didn't have any paper."

Remus rolled his eyes, but never the less dialed the number. "Hello? Yes I'm a friend of James'. You see he and Lily had a bit of a row and the wedding's been put off for the moment….yes I know, terrible how they fight...Oh yes there'll be a wedding, only they won't be planning it…..MmHm, Sirius and I will be planning it, would you mind helping us?...Really! Oh that's wonderful thank you…Yeah lunch would be fine, where did you say?...Here lemmie write that down," The blonde quickly scribble the name of the place and the time on the shirt. "We'll see you there."

"Well…What did he say?" Sirius said with his mouth full of muffin.

"He's going to meet with us for lunch to discuss details, he seemed like a very nice fellow…but I swear I've heard his voice before…I just don't know where." Remus mused.

"Snap…Hm… It does seem like a familiar name…" Sirius mused, "The Greasy Git! SNAPE!"

"It can't be!" Remus argued, "I spoke to him on the phone, he seemed perfectly un-greasy and very nice."

"Yeah," Sirius sighed, and then he laughed "God can you imagine seeing Snape again!"

"No! It'd be a disaster!" Remus hooted.

They sat there, chortling and laughing until Sirius finally choked on his muffin and it took a few more minutes for Remus to realize Sirius was really choking.

XoXoXo

"Rem are you sure this is the place?" Sirius sighed. He and Remus stood nervously at the front of the Café, looking around for their wedding planner.

"Positive, but I don't see-" Remus gasped suddenly and pointed with a trembling hand.

"What? Remus! Are you having a seizure, cause I know how to do the Heimlich maneuver!"

"SNAPE!" Remus squeaked.

Sirius' head jerked towards the man with black hair who was calmly sipping a latte. "You!" Sirius roared. Snape suddenly looked up and his green eyes widened when he saw them.

"You!" Snape yelled. He stood up, knocking over his table. "What're you doing here!"

"What're you doing here you slimy git!" Sirius hissed. He stormed up to Snape and Snape stomped over to him. They met in the middle of the restaurant, knocking over chairs and tables as they went.

"My hair's not slimy anymore, you bastard!" Snape shouted. "Why are you here!"

"Why're you here!" Sirius snarled in return. "I thought you went to cower beneath Voldemort."

Snape glared at him and yanked up his shirt sleeves to reveal pale forearms. "Not yet, Black. Has your family completely disowned you yet?"

"I disowned myself and kept my pride, unlike you. You sniveling coward! Are you Still Lucius' lap dog?" Sirius growled.

"Sev, can you get me a latte?" A powdered aristocratic voice purred.

Remus and Sirius looked over at Lucius and gasped. "You!"

Snape blushed and looked a little defeated at Sirius' triumphant smirk. "Well, still got your werewolf fuck buddy?"

"I did not have sexual relations with that werewolf!" Sirius shouted, pointing at Remus, who was standing nervously to the side.

"This is insane!" Remus growled as Snape and Sirius continued to hurl mindless insults at each other.

"I agree, what do you say we get out of here?" Lucius smirked.

"Oh…Uh….Hi Malfoy." Remus stammered. "How's Narcessia?"

"I decided I wanted to be Bi and she broke up with me." Lucius shrugged. "You seem to be looking well."

"Uh huh, yeah! Yeah doing great!" Remus laughed nervously. "I-uh…why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you," Lucius protested.

"Well uh, whata bout that time in 6th year when you gave me detention and made me your hair washing slave for a month?" Remus pointed out.

"I thought since you have such lovely hair, you could make my hair was pretty as your," Lucius said huskily. He ran his fingers through Remus' hair and grinned. "It's even more beautiful then it was then."

"Oh, thank you….your hair looks nice too?"

"I knew you wanted me!" Lucius growled triumphantly. He wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders and pulled a very bright pink Remus to his side.

"What the hell are you doing with him!" Sirius shouted, storming over to them.

"Lucius, I thought you liked my hair!" Snape wined, following Sirius.

"Get your hands off Moony." Sirius snapped, yanking Remus away from Lucius. Remus stumbled and fell against Sirius' chest and his blush went even darker. "You okay?" Sirius whispered against Remus' ear.

"Yeah…fine." Remus whispered back. He sighed contentedly for a moment, it felt nice being so close to Sirius, it felt…safe. The beat of Sirius' heart brought him back to reality. Remus jerked away from Sirius and turned back to Lucius and Snape quickly. He did not like Sirius. Sirius was his friend….Frieeeend. "Snape," Remus asked breathlessly. "Seriously what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for some guy who wanted me to help plan his friends wedding." Snape shrugged.

"You're planning weddings!" Sirius cackled. "That's so girly!"

"It's only for the money!" Snape argued. "And besides, you get a lot of free food from caterers and stuff."

"Oh my god, it was you on the phone!" Remus gasped. "James was going to hire you!"

"That was Potter!" Snape gasped. "I thought…James Potter is a pretty common name….I didn't think it was actually him!"

"Oh god….James was gonna hire the greasy git! That's rich!" Sirius was crying from laughing so hard.

"I'm not greasy anymore!" Snape hissed at Sirius before moaning, "God I feel so dirty! I was about to help Potter!"

"Well you still are going to help him." Remus smirked. "He and Lily had a row so me n' Sirius are going to plan the wedding."

"Well you're doing it on your own." Snape growled. "I'll have nothing to do with it!"

"And I don't want t see the not-greasy git again, c'mon Remus, we can find somebody better to help us!" Sirius growled, he grabbed Remus' arm and started to walk off as Lucius and Snape started to walk the other way.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Remus screamed. Three pairs of curious and slightly frightened eyes jerked to the werewolf and stayed there. "It's time to stop all this pretty squabbling! We need to stop acting like children and put our differences aside!" They looked at him in confusion, Remus sighed in aggravation before continuing. "C'mon, James and Lily love each other! They're really in love! True love is one in a million and they've found it!

"We can't let them fuck this up because of one little fight. We have to fix this! We are in the presence of true love and all you idiots do is argue. I know that if we try we can save the wedding and get James and Lily back together. Now, are we going to plan this wedding or what?"

Snape shot a bored glance at Sirius before shrugging. "Whatever, as long as I get paid."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and said with a pout, "He'd better not screw anything up though."

"That was a beautiful speech, Remus," Lucius purred, slipping beside Remus and wrapping an arm around his waist. "You've aroused true love in my heart."

Sirius noticed the display of affection and growled low in his throat. Nobody touched his wolf. He elegantly sauntered over and slid an arm around Remus' waist and elegantly pulled the werewolf away from Lucius, while asking about the wedding venue.

"Oh yes, Snape, may I call you Severus?" Remus asked, and Snape shrugged. "Right Severus, do you know any good ocean locations?"

"Oh yeah, there's a really great one up the coast a bit, it's to far out for most people to use it, usually people stay at the hotel that's attached to it."

"Let's go visit!" Sirius exclaimed. "It sounds perfect!"

A/N: Well muahha. I hope u like me adding sev and Lucius in. if not…oh well. Now I understand people might not like Snape because spoilers he sorta killed Dumbledore. But please remember Dumbledore is an insane old coot….and I reallllllly hate him. So even though he's evil, Sevvie's a hero in my eyes. .…btw that face is a wink.


	3. How to find a perfect location

A/N: Hey, sank u all for reviewing! Here's chapter 2.

After a long argument about whose car to take, Sirius' beat up wrangler jeep, or Lucius' sleek red convertible, they finally agreed on the convertible.

"God Sirius, your car's a wreck, why drive it when you can drive this!" Remus sighed, gesturing at the convertible.

"Of course my car's a piece of junk, but it's the principle of the thing Remus!" Sirius argued.

"Remus!" Lucius called from the front seat. "Would you like to sit up front with me?"

Remus hesitated for a moment before shrugging and walking over to the door of the car and resting on pale hand on it. "Sirius?" He asked.

The man in question looked at the back seat and found a very disgruntled Snape sitting there and then he glanced back to the front where Remus would be sitting very close to the gear shift…Where Lucius' hand was resting…which was a to little close to where Remus' thigh would theoretically be. "Nope, no way!" the ex-Gryffindor announced loudly, "No way in hell am I sitting next to Snape."

Remus looked back at Sirius angrily. "Would you stop acting like a child!"

"Would you stop setting yourself up to be molested!" Sirius whispered.

"How am I going to be molested!" Remus snarled back. "Just sit beside Snape and be a good dog!" He whipped open the door and plopped down in the black leather seat shooting a smug smirk at Sirius. Lucius shot Sirius the exact same smirk. The black haired man growled and hopped over the side of the car into the scoop seat in the back, trying to stay as far away from Snape as possible.

The car roared off and Lucius flicked on the radio. While Lucius and Remus talked about some book, Sirius was trying his hardest not to touch Snape. Every time the car turned, Sirius was end up sliding towards Snape. So he clutched onto the outside wall of the convertible for dear life at the same time trying to keep an eye on Lucius' hands and Remus' legs.

"So Remus, aren't weddings romantic?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was a little kid I loved weddings." Remus sighed contentedly.

"Me too...it's so heart warming to see two people join with each other completely." Lucius purred. His hand started to sneak from the gear shift over to Remus' leg. Sirius squeaked in outrage, Lucius glanced back at him with a nasty sneer and swung the car so Sirius yelped and tumbled back onto Snape. The blonde looked back at the road and laid his hand right on Remus' thigh.

Remus squeaked and Lucius gasped in mock shock. "Oh I'm sorry, Remus. My hand must've slipped."

"Oh yeah," Remus chuckled nervously. "No harm done…" _Oh shit…Maybe I should've listened to Sirius…_He looked back at the marauder and gave him the puppy dog, I'm sorry look.

Sirius smirked and tossed his head the other way, shaking his black mane in the wind in an expression that clearly said 'I told ya so'.

'Bastard!' Remus mouthed before swinging his head back to Lucius.

"Oh Remus, weddings make me so lonely, sometimes I wish I could find my special person." Lucius sighed. He turned his head away from Remus. "Sometimes I look at the stars and wonder if I'll ever find that one person."

"…You know I remember you saying in 6th year that you couldn't stand saps that starred up at the stars." Remus snickered.

Lucius laughed nervously, "Memory like an elephant, huh Remus?"

"It helped on tests and stuff." The amber eyed man shrugged.

"You do look so lovely, with your hair blowing in the wind like that." Lucius sighed. He inched over to Remus and his hand snuck over Remus' thigh. Remus looked down at the offending hand, and back up at Lucius. The icy blonde kept his hand in place and smirked at Remus.

"Uh…Lucius your hand is um…in my er…personal spa-" Remus suddenly shrieked as Lucius' hand brushed a very sensitive area. Sirius leapt forward at the shriek and yanked the steering wheel to the left, launching both Lucius and Remus into the drivers wall of the convertible and Sirius as well.

Sirius rubbed his head, moaned and looked up to find himself sprawled on the floor, between Snap's legs, head on Snape's thigh. The two looked at each other for a moment before they both yelped, but before they could jump away from each other a loud voice on a megaphone interrupted them.

"DO NOT MOVE YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!"

"Quit touching me!" Remus shouted from the front. He looked around from his position, straddling Lucius' lap that the convertible was completely encircled by police cars.

"WE SAID DON'T MOVE!" The voice yelled again.

"I didn't move, I yelled!" Remus barked at the police. "Now what the fuck is this about!"

An office approached the car, gun in hand and leaned on the side of it, smoking a cigarette. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Sirius in the back and Remus' odd position in the front.  
"It's not what it looks like!" Sirius shouted.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Lucius protested. "And can you please not lean on my car like that?"

The cop blew a puff of smoke in Lucius' face and looked over at Remus, who was swatting Lucius' hand off his ass. "Need some help there?" Remus nodded earnestly and took the cops hand and was quickly lifted out of the car. "I got him!" The cop yelled, suddenly slammed Remus against the hood of the car.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Sirius screamed. "Get your hands off him!"

"Johanus Smit you are under arrest for the trafficking of illegal pornographic material!" The cop yelled.

Remus was quickly handcuffed and pressed against the hood by the police mans hands. "But my I'm not Johanus Smit!"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in court." The cop sighed as one of his hands slipped lower down Remus' back.

Remus yelped and jumped away from the cop. "Do I have molest me tattooed on my frickin forehead!"

Sirius rose to his feet and was about to leap to Remus' rescue when four guns were suddenly pointed in his direction. "Don't shoot!" He squeaked. "Look Remus didn't traffic any illegal porn!"

"You can't fool us! We know that man is Johanus Smit, thirty two, blonde, blue eyes." The cop shrugged, taking another smoke of his cigarette.

"I'm not thirty two! And my eyes are amber." Remus hissed.

"Wha-" The cop looked quickly into Remus' eyes and called out loudly to the other cops. "Wrong guy!"

Sirius smacked the guns away from his face and dashed over to Remus, snatching him away from the police officer.

"Siri can you let him take off my cuffs?" Remus asked sheepishly. Sirius eyed the cop suspiciously before carefully handing Remus back to him.

"Boyfriend?" The cop asked, as he quickly removed the cuffs.

"No, no nothing like that, Sirius is one of my best friends." Remus blushed.

"Great, what are you doing tonight?"

Sirius reached over and punched the cop right in the nose. "Well you're going to be in the hospital with a broken nose, so I think you're busy." Sirius snarled. "Remus is only fifteen!"

The cops gasped and suddenly all guns were pointed at cop who Sirius punched to the ground.

Sirius smirked and walked to the other side of the car, set Remus down on the seat and hopped in himself, situating his arms protectively around Remus. Snape crawled into the front seat and Lucius put the car into drive. But not before backing up over the fallen police man.

"Bastard." Sirius muttered darkly.

"Oh, you didn't have to break is foot!" Remus winced, glancing back at the cars.

"That's what's so cute about you, you're such a humanitarian!" Lucius cooed, he reached a hand back to pat Remus' knee.

"Eyes on the road pretty boy." Sirius snarled and the hand quickly disappeared into the front seat.

"Uh Sirius? Can you let me go?" Remus asked. He was pressed tightly against Sirius' side.

Sirius smirked and looked down into Remus' large amber eyes and shook his head. "Nope."

Remus rolled his eyes and shifted around a few moments before he finally drifted to sleep, head resting painfully on his neck. The car jerked a bit and Remus' head bobbed up and this time it fell against Sirius' shoulder. To Sirius' delight the werewolf purred in his sleep and cuddled against Sirius.

Sirius looked down at his werewolf once again and debated giving his golden head a chaste little goodnight kiss. But Sirius sighed and carefully arranged Remus on the other side of the car. He was not going to take advantage of Remus…even if it meant never making the werewolf his.

XoXoXo

"Right here is where the bride and groom would stand," Snape explained. He was standing atop a white stone platform that was raised above the slightly broken white stone pavilion which the wedding itself would take place on. The entire pavilion was facing the ocean and set upon a low rocky cliff that was just above the sand of the beach.

"Hey Severus, how many people can we fit on this pavilion?" Remus asked.

"Oh, three hundred, three fifty," Snape tossed off handedly. "But back to the bride and groom, now the isle would be right down the middle and the brides' maids would stand stairs, there can only be four though."

"Whatever, this is perfect." Sirius exclaimed. "Look at the sea! And we're so near the beach!"

"I agree, How much is it?" Remus asked.

"17,000 pounds," Snape shrugged. "That doesn't include the hotel rooms,"

Sirius thought for a moment, "Let's get it."

"What!" Remus gasped. "Sirius that's a lot of money!"

"Yeah it is…But luckily James is one rich sonofabitch!" Sirius grinned. "And I happen to own several of his credit cards and an ATM card."

"We'll take it!" Remus agreed with a huge grin on his face. "Oh, how many hotel rooms would we need?"

"Oh well I suggest just having the bride, groom, brides' maids, and best men stay here." Snape said professionally. "Lemmie check the papers…" He drew a stack of papers from his pocket and looked over them quickly. "MmHm, well there are three brides maids and three best men, and including the bride an groom that's four men and four women so I'll set you up with two rooms."

"Wait the honeymoon!" Remus gasped. "Did they plan a honey moon!"

"No….James was just planning on staying at the bagpipe ruins for a week or so." Sirius snickered.  
"Well thank god we're planning this wedding for him." Remus growled exasperatedly. "Severus?" Remus asked, but the ex-Slytherin was already on the phone booking the site and the hotel rooms. Lucius was in the actual hotel, asking about food for the wedding.

The werewolf sighed and walked over to the edge of the cliff. The sandy beach was only a few careful steps down from the rocky platform. Remus sat down at the edge of the rocks, looking out at the ocean and suddenly an idea sprung into his mind. "Sirius!"

"Hm?" The other man asked.

"We can have them leave for the honey moon from here! A boat can come and take them away to the Mediterranean! Lily's always talking about how she's never been to Italy!" Remus gushed. "Oh! And then they can go to France! And they can go to the museums and eat the chocolate, oooh the chocolate!"

"Remus I think your projecting…since when does James have any interest in museums." Sirius pointed out laughing. "It's not like we're going on their honey moon with them!"

"Hm…Well you know James can be very irresponsible…" Remus purred, grinning mischievously.

Sirius' smile quickly bloomed into a cat-ate-the-canary smile. "And Lily really can't navigate to save her life."

"And we worked so hard to plan their wedding,"

"That maybe we deserve a little treat as well." Sirius snickered.

"A nice white villa on Sardinia!" Remus sighed dreamily.

"We'll visit Paris!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh! We can go to Athens! Oh the history!"

"Amsterdam! Everything's legal there!"

"We'll visit the Vatican city!"

"We can go to Romania!"

"Sirius, why the hell would you want to go to Romania?"

"We can find Dracula's castle and invade it! And use your wolfish powers to defeat Dracula and we can take his sexy harem of vampiresses!" Sirius raved.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Let's go get Snape to make the reservations!"

"Just because I'm helping you Gryffin-dorks plan Potter's wedding doesn't make me your personal travel agent as well." Snape growled, storming over with Lucius in tow.

Lucius yanked Snape's shoulder and hissed in his ear. "A honeymoon! We can go with them!"

"Luc….we bloody hate them!" Snape growled.

"So? How many chances do you get to explore Europe with the most beautiful werewolf alive!"

"You've lost it."

"No, I'm in love!" Lucius grinned. "Now do whatever the hell they want. When the time comes for us all to board the honey moon boat, tell them that you're also a skilled guide and that they never paid in advance for our services."

"Fine…But we're going to Amsterdam…Everything is legal there!" Snape snickered.

"We can have sex in public!" Lucius smoldered.

"…I'm thinking more on the lines of getting high beyond belief and then bugging people, but sure, public sex works to."

"So Severus will you help us with the Honeymoon? And we've got to send out invitations to all the guests to tell them about the change in location." Remus finally interrupted.

"Of course, Luc will write the new invitations and I'll call the travel agency while I show you two where the after party's going to be." Snape said with a smirk. He started to walk down a white stone path and Sirius and Remus followed.

"But I don't know how to write wedding invitations!" Lucius called after them.

"Check your pocket!" Snape hollered back. "There's two hundred guests so be sure to copy the letter and then find a really big owl to send them."

Lucius fiddled with his jean pocket for a moment before removing a folded piece of paper with the words 'Dear guest, as you know Lily Evans and James Potter are to be married next Saturday. However there has been a last minute change in location. The wedding will now be located at The Palace by the Sea hotel and resort.' It then went on to list the address and phone number.

The ex-Slytherin looked at it a moment before transfiguring it so it was a nice smooth white paper with there words written elegantly in black on it. Lucius looked at it a moment before adding a lace edging with little pearls hanging off and then he smirked at it. He changed the colors to green and silver and added a little note in tiny print at the bottom that said, 'I am sexier then Potter and Black…and I wants me some werewolf lovin'!'

"Severus…are you sure we can trust Lucius not to screw up the new invitations?" Remus asked nervously.

"Pft, Lucius' is dumber then a box of rocks sometimes, but I'm sure he'll figure it out." Snape said dismissively. _…Or maybe he won't…_

A/N: Well hope you all liked this chapter. Btw Sardinia is a lil Island in the Mediterranean sea, I think on one map it said it was and on another it didn't but I'll pretend it is. As usual please review!


	4. How to ensure your locations perfect

A/N: Hey everybody, here's the next chapter, it took me a little time to think of an interesting situation for the boys to get themselves into to, but I think I found one. Oh btw, Remus isn't actually 15, he's just short and skinny. Sirius was just trying to get the cop in trouble.

An hour later the reservations were made, the honey moon was set, and the venue was reserved. The car ride back into the city went smoothly except for Sirius insisting on stopped at McDonalds for food.

"So what else do we need?" Sirius asked, as he devoured a cheeseburger.

"A caterer, a wedding dress, flowers, a ring, music, a bride, and a groom," Snape listed. "Of course there's also the prospect of decorative aspect, oh and we need a DJ."

"Oh! DJ Sirius!" The dark haired man exclaimed.

"What if we don't like the hotel?" Remus mused. Everybody in the car promptly stopped eating and looked at him in shock and horror. "Well I mean what if the service or the food is bad…I know we'd only stay there one night…but I want it to be perfect!" The werewolf said with a big smile.

"So we should go spend the night at the hotel?" Lucius asked with a wicked smirk.

"I suppose so." Snape sighed. "Well, lets stop by our houses and get our overnight stuff."

"What if the hotels haunted?" Sirius yawned.

Remus chuckled and gave Sirius a little shove. "Nah, there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"Well whata bout those ghosts at Hogwarts?"

"Oh…well other then at Hogwarts, there's no such thing as ghosts!" Remus corrected himself and then smirked at Sirius. "Is the big bad Sirius afraid of ghosts?"

"Remember that time some headless guy chased me around for a month?" The taller man growled. "I couldn't even take a shower in peace!"

Remus stared to cackle.

"Remus that's not funny! It was sexual harassment! I woke up once in the middle of the night and he was looking at me!" Sirius sniffled. "That's very traumatizing, it was like being in one of those Japanese horror films!"

The blonde only laughed harder. "That was funny."

"Remember that Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher we had in 6th year?" Snape sniggered.

Remus promptly stopped laughing and looked down at is lap with the expression of frightened rabbit. "No….."

"Oh yeah, his name was Lockhart right?" Lucius growled. "Damn bastard thought he was prettier then me."

"Hey Remus…didn't he give you those special lessons?" Sirius snickered. "Wonder what happened there?"

"He made me autograph things….you know he lies about his age, he's actually way older then he looks..." Remus snarled, then added quickly, "speaking of rabbits,"

"Stop trying to change the subject Remus! How old was he really? He didn't look much older then us." The dark haired man laughed.

"He was thirty five or something." Remus spat.

"You don't seem to like him, Remus…" Snape prodded with a cat-ate-the-canary smile.

"Alright! Damn bastard followed me everywhere! I couldn't get him to leave me alone! He kept touching my ass! And then I found a camera in the shower I always used!" The werewolf finally yelled.

"His name was Lockhart right?" Lucius snarled.

"Where does he live?" Sirius hissed. A similar thought running through both men's minds, _nobody touches that ass but me._

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna - _Content removed due to lewd sexual implications and extremely graphic violence _- them and then I'll find anyone whose related to him and I'll- _Content removed due to lewd sexual implications and extremely graphic violence_." Sirius snarled, finishing with a smug smile at Lucius.

"Yeah well," Lucius yelled, "I'll dig up their corpse once they're dead and - _Content removed due to lewd sexual implications and extremely graphic violence_ - then I'll pass their corpse on to some necrophiliac I know!"

"…you're scaring me." Remus squeaked.

"Nah, we just care…in special ways." Sirius said with a blinding smile.

"You know I think some guy named Lockhart is staying at the hotel…" Snape shrugged absent mindedly. He caught sight of the evil grins blooming on Lucius' and Sirius faces and sighed. "Shouldn't have said that…"

"Lucius! Hit the gas pedal!" Sirius roared. "We're going to that hotel!"

"B-But we didn't get my stuff!" The werewolf sputtered as the car made a sharp, probably illegal U-turn back onto the high way.

"You can borrow my clothes!" Sirius comforted with a grin.

"You can use my tooth brush!" Lucius put in, with a smile at Remus.

"Oh! You guys are so nice!"

A little more then an hour later the boys pulled into the hotel parking lot. Sirius and Lucius stormed into the hotel like madmen with Remus and Snape following.

"Oh! I'm so glad they're excited about staying at the hotel over night!" Remus laughed.

"Oh yeah, I bet they can't wait to find the chain saws and screwdrivers."

"Now why would they want that?"

"…Well certainly not to maim a certain ex-professor beyond belief." Snape said sarcastically.

"That Lockhart you were talking about…it's not the same Lockhart is it?" The blonde asking, going slightly green.

"For his sake I hope not."

"WHERE IS GILDEROY LOCKHART!" Sirius shouted, slamming his hands down on the check in desk.

"GIVE HIM TO US NOW!" Lucius echoed, also slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Uh…" The werewolf stammered before edging around his fuming companions to talk to the startled teen working at the desk. "Hi, can we have a room for the night?" He asked sweetly.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"No, we just need one room though, will it be a problem?"

"Not at all, do you have a credit card?"

"Sirius," Remus said slowly to his friend, gently patting his arm. "Give the nice man your credit card." Sirius sluggishly responded, glaring at the teen with suspicious eyes.

"You're not Lockhart are you?" The ex-Gryffindor demanded.

"…Um…My names Joey."

"Are you a natural brunette?" Lucius prodded.

"…Yes…."

"Have you ever seen or touched this guy?" Sirius growled, shoving a blushing Remus in front of the boy.

"…No…can I see photo ID Mr. Potter." The teen asked.

Sirius hesitantly drew out James' photo id.

"Won't James be pissed you're impersonating him?" Remus whispered in Sirius' ear.

"Nah…" Sirius shrugged with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, you'll be in room 304, third floor end of the hall."

"…if you are Lockhart we'll kill ya." Sirius growled, before turning away with Remus carefully tucked under his arm.

Lucius teasingly snapped his jaw at the teen who shrieked and cowered under the desk. The blonde cackled before being tugged away by Snape.

XoXoXo

The room was a standard room with two queen sized beds, a bathroom, and a nicely sized tv. Everybody was content to stay in the room all night except for Sirius, who insisted that everybody get changed and go to dinner.

Snape changed into dark blue jeans and a black turtle neck, causing him to look slightly like a vampire.

"Hey Snapey, could you possibly wear anymore black?" Sirius sniggered.

"The jeans are dark blue, not back…just very, very dark blue." Snape growled. He looked at Sirius' outfit for something to mock. "The Clash?" He growled, raising an eyebrow at Sirius' t-shirt.

"They're a muggle band you class less fool."

Lucius couldn't help sniggering.

"What're you laughin' at preppy boy?" Sirius snapped at the blonde who was dressed in corduroy pants and a button up white shirt.

"When a pureblood listens to muggle music, you know there's a problem." The blonde growled.

"I look silly." Remus complained, stepping out of the bathroom. He was wearing Sirius' jeans, which were far too big for him, and a cowl neck sweater that kept slipping off his narrow shoulders. The sweater was almost too big for Sirius, but Sirius wasn't about to admit that. Remus looked dead sexy in that sweater.

"No, you look wonderful, a real chick magnet! Lucius purred, he wrapped a 'friendly' arm around Remus' shoulders, his hand accidentally slipping into Remus' sweater.

"That's the second time today I've seen that bastard walk off with my wolf."

"Well then why don't you move a little faster," Snape shrugged before following the blondes. Sirius stood there gaping, Snape…actually giving him advice, the world really was falling apart.

Suddenly Sirius heard somebody giggling behind him, he swung his head around to look back in the room…nobody there. He glared at the room before closing the door and trotting after the rest of his group.

Dinner was a pretty casual affair, they were seated quickly at a six person table.

Remus and Snape sat down quickly, but Sirius and Lucius glared at each other before sitting on either side of Remus.

"Remus, what do you think of the food here?"

"It looks really good," Remus said with a smile. "The hamburger looks good."

"Mm, it does, but there's something…else I'd rather eat." The blonde purred.

The werewolf blushed, not catching the meaning, but Lucius' tone alone made him as red as a tomato. Sirius growled and quickly excused himself to the bathroom. While Sirius formulated a plan to dispose of Malfoy a new, visitor sat down in Sirius' place at the table and kissed Remus' hand.

"Wah…." Remus growled. "Do I know you?"

"Remus Lupin, it's been so long, you look smashing." This new man said, flashing him an almost blindingly white, big, toothy, smile.

"L-L-Lockhart?" Remus stammered.

"Lockhart?" Lucius hissed. "Excuse me," He got up from the table and passed by Snape, "Don't let him touch Remus!"

Snape snorted, much as he hated to admit it, a certain blonde werewolf was starting to grow on him.

"So Remus, what have you been doing?" Lockhart purred, he kissed Remus' hand again and gave it a few playful licks. Snape cleared his throat loudly and gestured for the waiter to come over.

"Yeah, can we get two hamburgers, three orders of the kids chicken wings, a side of fries, and a pizza please," Remus ordered with one of his, I'm-really-sweet-innocent-and-molestable smiles. Of course he didn't really mean to smile like that…it just…happened.

"Oh and I'd like chicken breast, pan seared. Seared mind you, not fried because that'll clog my pours. And whatever you do don't cook it with basil, I'm allergic to basil. I'd like the chicken with a light lemon sauce, light, none of that cream, I'm watching my figure! And I'd like a side of lemon cook carrots." Lockhart finished.

The waiter raised an eyebrow but never the less took down the order. "It'll be out in a few minutes," He told Remus with a wink.

"I believe that bastard was hitting on you, but you know you love me best…" Lockhart beamed. Remus turned positively white "I was a little worried when you ran away from me at the end of the year when I confessed my love to you, but now that I've found you again, we can finally…._Consummate _our love."

"C-C-Consummate?" The werewolf squeaked. He turned a very pitiful shade of white and Snape cleared his throat loudly.

"So, Gilderoy, what have you been doing lately." Snape growled, purposely addressing the sparkling blonde by his first name.

"Oh well, this and that. I'm working on muggle sociology now, I'm studying how much more primitive their culture is compared to ours." Lockhart blabbed.

Remus fixed his gaze on his plate and all but refused to look up. _Sirius where are you! _He wanted to scream. But the unfailingly polite Remus would do nothing of the sort.

XoXoXo

In the men's bathroom Sirius and Lucius were arguing over who was going to save Remus.

"I'm his best friend!" Sirius growled. "I'll be the one to kill that child-molester."

"Yeah right, best friend." Lucius rolled his eyes. He pressed himself back against the tile wall of the bathroom and shut his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean!" The dark haired man snarled.

Lucius opened one eye and smirked. "You really don't see it do you?"

"What am I supposed to see!"

The blonde laughed, "You don't see how much that werewolf loves you?"

"Remus? Love…me? Nah….Remus…" Sirius sighed, he plopped unceremoniously down on the floor right there. "He's my friend."

Now Lucius was genuinely confused. Sirius was actually….serious. He didn't see it. He didn't notice the way Remus' eyes would always jerk to Sirius to help. He didn't see how Remus was always laughing at Sirius, he didn't see how Remus was always letting himself be protected by Sirius. Remus was a werewolf, and werewolves did not need protectors. And yet Remus, the unfailingly naïve Remus, always let Sirius save him. "I'm jealous Sirius,"

"Of what? You've got a girl who loves you, Narcissia would take you back whenever you want. You two have been on and off since 7th year. All I do with chicks is use 'em and lose 'em." Sirius sighed.

"Ever think that werewolf out there I counting on your to rescue him from that bastard?" Lucius growled. "This doesn't mean I'm giving up on Remus or anything, he is the hottest piece of ass I've seen in forever. But I'm not going to see him with that….sickening bastard."

"Truce?" Sirius offered.

"Truce, but just until we get rid of Lockhart."

And so with spirits renewed the duo made their way back to the table to find Snape desperately trying to distract Lockhart from Remus, and to find Lockhart's hand sliding slowly down Remus' back.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, draping his arms around the werewolf's neck and nuzzling his cheek.

"Jesus, Sirius, you act like you haven't seen me in years!" Remus teased, but he honestly couldn't keep his delight from shining through his eyes. He was almost crying with relief.

"Lockhart….good to see you again, your in my chair." Sirius said coldly.

"Finders keepers." Lockhart hissed through ground teeth.

"Can't argue with that," Sirius shrugged, shooting Remus a reassuring smile. The werewolf looked at Lockhart with fear, genuine fear and something odd shot through Sirius' chest. A wicked grin grew on Sirius' face, nobody touched his werewolf after all.

"So, Remus have you told your friends about us?" Lockhart purred, edging closer to Remus.

"What's to tell?" Remus murmured. He looked down at his plate, unwilling to look back at Lockhart.

"Why that we're lover-OOF!" Lockhart gasped and immediately his hands flew to his abused….family jewels.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sirius apologized smugly. "I thought that was the table I was kicking…oops."

Remus shot Sirius a look of pure gratitude. Suddenly food was set before them and Sirius grinned at Remus, "Moony! May favorite! Pizza and chicken wings!" Sirius squealed before attacking both the pizza and wings.

"Sirius!" Remus pouted, "Save me some you pig!" He dashed over to the empty seat between Snape and Sirius, putting him at a safe distance from Lockhart.

"Does moony want some chicken?" The taller man snickered, holding put a piece up chicken just above Remus' golden head. He laughed and reached for it, when Sirius jerked it away.

"Sirius!" Remus protested.

"Nope, Moony's gotta use his mouth!"

"Bastard," Remus muttered, grinning wildly, never the less trying to bite the meat out of Sirius' fingers. The taller man dangled the meat over Remus' head and he was delighted at Remus' attempted to catch it. When the werewolf's teeth finally caught the meet he accidentally caught the tips of Sirius' fingers as well.

"Remus, I didn't know you liked to bite."

"Pervert," Remus muttered, he carefully released Sirius' fingers from his mouth when the chicken was snatched back. "Chicken thief!"

"Here," Sirius finally held the meat in front of Remus' face. The other man smirked and started to nibble at the chicken, eyes bashfully avoiding Sirius'. When he reached the base of the chicken Remus grinned and carefully bit the tips of Padfoot's fingers while pulling the last little nibble away.

They two kept on laughing, especially when Remus tossed French fries at Sirius, who caught them in the air. They never noticed the entire table was starring at them. Snape with a little smile, Lucius with a sad, longing look, but there was never the less a smile on his face at the heart warming behavior. But Lockhart's very made up face was twisted into a sneer.

"So Remus," Lockhart broke into their fun. The entire table glared at him, save for Remus who mewed like a frightened kitten. "What brings you to the hotel?"

"We're planning a friends wedding," Sirius cut in swiftly. He saw Remus' scared little face, he didn't want the werewolf to have to talk to this bastard.

"Oh really? What friend?" Lockhart asked amiably, trying to draw on the conversation.

Sirius regarded the fake looking blonde with suspicion but answered never the less, "James Potter…" Little did he know that under the table, very bad things were happening to Remus. Lockhart's foot suddenly buried itself right between Remus' thighs. The werewolf's amber eyes flew open and a tiny gasp of surprise escaped his dry throat. Remus grabbed at his water so quickly he was afraid he'd spill it. But he buried his face in the glass. The foot was edging up his thighs towards a very sensitive area

The werewolf blushed and starred down into the French fries on his plate. Nothing wrong, he wasn't going to be a nuisance, but he always ended up being one. He always made Sirius angry…he always got other people in trouble. Remus' eyes quivered for a moment. He could never do anything right…

"So I take it James and Lily are doing well? Last time I saw them they were always arguing."

"Well in seventh year the two of them finally went on a date…" Sirius growled. Suddenly a desperate mew escaped Remus' throat and Sirius' eyes flew to Remus' flushed face. The ex-Gryffindor's eyes jerked back to Lockhart whose eyes were fixed hungrily on Remus.

Sirius 'accidentally' dropped his knife on the floor and reached down to pick it up and saw a leg stretched underneath the table and propped on Remus' chair and a foot massaging between Remus' legs. A growl escaped Sirius' throat. He swung back up to the table and tipped back in his chair.

He lost balance exactly as he meant to, and grabbed Remus' chair, causing it to tip back as well. Sirius was careful to curl Remus against his body so he wouldn't be hurt when the hit the floor. As Remus' chair tipped back, and the werewolf toppled out of it, the other two eyes at the table noticed a foot that was quickly withdrawn from were Remus; legs had just been.

Sirius hit the floor with a gasp, Remus still looked shocked, traumatized and his face was still very red. "Oh, Remus! I think your bleeding!" Sirius gasped. "I'll take you to the doctor."

"No let me!" Lockhart interrupted.

"But Gilderoy, I just wanted to talk to you about your muggle studies," Lucius pouted, "Please stay?"

"Oh…" Lockhart's smile faltered a little bit but he nodded. "Of course."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders and with one hand pressed Remus' face against his neck. "Remmie?"

"I'm good…"

"Yeah, and I'm Jesus." Sirius growled sarcastically. Remus couldn't help smiling. The two of them slipped out a back entrance into the back towards the sea. They walked silently across the green grass to the little cliff above the ocean. Sirius jumped down and despite the werewolf's protests, insisted on lifting him up and gently setting him on the sand.

Remus slipped of his shoes and rolled up the to-big pants and scampered over to the waters edge, quickly followed by Sirius. The blonde sighed as the cool water washed over his feet. The sun as setting, and the only light was a reddish gold, the same color as Remus' hair. It made the blood red shimmers in Remus' golden locks shine all the brighter.

Sirius looped his arms around Remus' neck and pressed his cheek against Remus' causing the werewolf to laugh. "It's pretty, huh." Sirius commented.

"Beautiful…I love the sea…" Remus sighed, "When I was little I never really got to go much…"

"It suits you."

"What does?"

"The sea," The taller man murmured.

"Thank you Sirius, you're a good friend." Remus sighed. His vision suddenly swam and something stabbed him right in the heart. A good friend? Was that all Sirius was to him?

Sirius winced, "Is that all…a good friend?" He couldn't help the words from spilling out of his mouth. He wanted to kick himself as he felt Remus stiffen in his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Suddenly Remus slid around in Sirius' arms, and wrapped his own around Sirius' neck. "Siri…Do you really mean that?"

"Do you want me to?" Sirius shrugged.

"More then anything," Remus murmured, he buried his face in Sirius' neck. And the two of them watched the sunset. They both felt it in the air, to much was left unsaid, to many secrets withheld. It wasn't a confession of true love for either of them. It wasn't even an acknowledgment of feelings that had been slowly simmering between the two since 7th year.

It was a roll of the dice. It was an agreement that there was a chance, maybe the slimmest chance that someday one of them would say what had always been left unsaid, that one of them would reveal a secret that had to long been withheld. It was a start.

A/N: hehe, aw, so cute! Well hope nobody minded Lockhart showing up…eh I messed with him a little bit so he's kind of…evil but review anyways and tell me whatcha think, suggestions are very welcomed. Oh and sorry for the angst, but ya really can't have any sort of romance without a little angst! I'd put a little winky thing here, but it always erases them when I upload the chapter so I'll write it instead, wink.


End file.
